


热爱劳动 从我做起 R

by punkya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkya/pseuds/punkya
Summary: 2019高考全国卷I 语文作文题目“民生在勤，勤则不匮”，劳动是财富的源泉，也是幸福的源泉。“夙兴夜寐，洒扫庭内”，热爱劳动是中华民族的优秀传统，绵延至今。可是现实生活中，也有一些同学不理解劳动，不愿意劳动。有的说：“我们学习这么忙，劳动太占时间了!”有的说：“科技进步这么快，劳动的事，以后可以交给人工智能啊!”也有的说：“劳动这么苦，这么累，干吗非得自己干?花点钱让别人去做好了!”此外，我们身边也还有着一些不尊重劳动的现象。这引起了人们的深思。请结合材料内容，面向本校(统称“复兴中学”)同学写一篇演讲稿，倡议大家“热爱劳动，从我做起”，体现你的认识与思考，并提出希望与建议。要求：自拟标题，自选角度，确定立意;不要套作，不得抄袭;不得泄露个人信息;不少于800字。-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------乌鲁克的王很富有，不管古代还是来到现世。有钱自然使得鬼推磨，特别在现世，科学技术和人工智能的发达基本让各种高科技取代人力劳动。自从来到现世，能用高科技或者人力取代的事务吉尔加美什都物尽其用。然而，王也有为数不多，即便基灵消失也绝不让别人代劳的事情。。。
Kudos: 1





	热爱劳动 从我做起 R

2019高考全国卷I 语文作文题目  
“民生在勤，勤则不匮”，劳动是财富的源泉，也是幸福的源泉。“夙兴夜寐，洒扫庭内”  
，热爱劳动是中华民族的优秀传统，绵延至今。可是现实生活中，也有一些同学不理  
解劳动，不愿意劳动。有的说：“我们学习这么忙，劳动太占时间了!”有的说：“科技进  
步这么快，劳动的事，以后可以交给人工智能啊!”也有的说：“劳动这么苦，这么累，  
干吗非得自己干?花点钱让别人去做好了!”此外，我们身边也还有着一些不尊重劳动的  
现象。  
这引起了人们的深思。  
请结合材料内容，面向本校(统称“复兴中学”)同学写一篇演讲稿，倡议大家“热爱  
劳动，从我做起”，体现你的认识与思考，并提出希望与建议。要求：自拟标题，自选  
角度，确定立意;不要套作，不得抄袭;不得泄露个人信息;不少于800字。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
乌鲁克的王很富有，不管古代还是来到现世。有钱自然使得鬼推磨，特别在现  
世，科学技术和人工智能的发达基本让各种高科技取代人力劳动。自从来到现世，能  
用高科技或者人力取代的事务吉尔加美什都物尽其用。  
然而，王也有为数不多，即便基灵消失也绝不让别人代劳的事情。。。  
床上交缠着两具赤裸肉体。金色的盘腿在着，绿色的对坐在金色的胯上。两人  
的小腹上都或多或少粘着些精液，显然已经射了几次。  
“吉尔你好了吗？”恩奇都大汗淋漓，喘着气，眉头轻皱，大概有些累了吗？但  
身体的上下律动却没有在减缓，先前在体内的精液在律动间一点点地被挤出来，沾湿  
了两人交合处。精液的味道混着汗水的味道把他熏得有些失神，但双腿间的粗壮又精  
神得很。  
“恩奇都，刚刚是谁说朋友间要互相帮助来着？这种程度样离‘能帮助朋友’还很  
远啊。”吉尔加美什边说边用指甲刮了几下恩奇都胯间的坚挺，小家伙像有灵性一样，  
每每当指甲抹过尖端就摇一摇，顶部分泌出了一些粘液。王抹了一些在手指上，送进  
恩奇都的口中。  
“来尝尝自己的味道。”，王的手指在恩奇都口中进出，柔软的舌头配合地把王  
的手指舔得干干净净，他能感受到恩奇都那种柔软和湿润，这让他想起刚刚一次射的  
时候恩奇都用嘴巴为他服务的场景。吉尔加美什刚抽出手指，随机被湿润的双唇吻  
住。遂不及防的吻让英雄王反应不过来便被恩奇都的舌头侵入，两条舌头交缠在一起  
，恩奇都口中混着两人的味道。他才想起来，上一次射的时候恩奇都把他的东西都吞  
得干干净净。恩奇都说过，“世间万物都是自然的恩泽，决不能浪费。”连森林不知名  
的野果子野花野草恩奇都也格外珍惜，况且是他英雄王兼挚友的东西，那就必须更加  
珍惜了。  
突然吉尔加美什的后穴被恩奇都的手指调皮地精准地插入到敏感点的位置随即  
马上抽出。要命，就在那时，他被恩奇都身体含着的阴茎不禁漏了一些，但马上又被  
王（他自认为）的坚强的意志力坚持住。有点微怒吉尔加美什狠狠地咬了恩奇都在自  
己口中的舌头，疼得恩奇都结束那个吻。

恩奇都感觉到，就在短短的一瞬间，吉尔加美什射了又忍住了。绿色泥人偶尔  
也会耍点坏心眼。他熟知吉尔加美什的身体。  
恩奇都可以说是吉尔加美什最完美的契合，无论是战力还是身体上的。“朋友间  
应该互相培养默契”，吉尔加美什当初半骗半哄地开始了两人第一次身体接触。随后两  
人在这种事情上都付出不少的努力来磨合。终于拥有优秀变容能力的恩奇都通过一次  
次计算，实践和调整，研发出最适合两人交合时的完美状态。“我现在的温度，硬度，  
湿度都是最符合吉尔的哦，吉尔加美什记得恩奇都在第一次研♂究♂发♂表♂会上自信  
满满地说，“请尽情地使用我吧！”  
恩奇都故意收紧了一下肠道，身体的律动也不像先前的频繁，减缓速度加大了  
幅度，一上一下都把英雄王整根吞没。他调整了一下坐姿，头埋在吉尔加美什的颈脖  
，嘴里的娇喘和呼吸都被吉尔加美什尽收耳内。恩奇都又弓起身来，让自己的上身刚  
好贴着吉尔加美什的上身，但又没有过分相贴。这样的姿势让恩奇都的乳首刚好摩擦  
着吉尔加美什的乳首。四个尖端的摩擦并不明显，轻轻地，有时能碰到有时又碰不  
到。恩奇都知道吉尔加美什喜欢这种似有若无的挑逗。  
“嗯。。。嗯！”吉尔加美什被恩奇都突如其来的收紧弄得差点攻破，低吟了几  
声。  
“你刚刚是不是射了？”恩奇都在吉尔加美什耳边问道。恩奇都说话向来直白，  
有时候确定能雷到英雄王。但在情事上这样直白吉尔加美什却很满意。天真和淫荡这  
两个词在恩奇都身上能互不矛盾地同时表现出来。  
“没有！”轮到吉尔加美什不直白了。  
还是那么不坦率，恩奇都心想。被召唤后，他知道了吉尔加美什在自己死后成  
为贤王的故事。本来以为再也没有机会见到吉尔加美什，但现在竟然能再次触碰到  
他...  
“我很高兴哦吉尔”，想着想着，恩奇都脱口而出。“能再次和你见面，和你说说  
话，帮♂助♂你，一切一切我都觉得作为兵器的我实在太幸运了”。  
ポン!  
终于，在英雄王的激情澎湃之下，英雄王和挚友的劳作结束了。


End file.
